A typical bicycle water bottle is mounted in a carrier attached to the down tube or the seat tube of a bicycle frame. A typical tool containing pouch is mounted to a bicycle frame behind the rider's seat. The water bottle or tool pouch profile extends well outside the envelope of the bicycle frame, when viewed from the front, and thus has the disadvantage that each adds to the frontal area of the bicycle increasing the aerodynamic drag of the bicycle. Further, the shape of the tool pouch or water bottle has the disadvantage that they each typically disturb the air flowing across the bicycle frame members, thus further adding to the over all aerodynamic drag of the bicycle.
A further typical disadvantage with such a water bottle is that the location of the water bottle on the bicycle frame requires a rider to reach down to remove the bottle which movement by the rider increases aerodynamic drag and makes the bicycle less stable while the rider has only one hand remaining on the handlebars.